Land of Cats:The Beginning
by CatsForever123
Summary: Three kits are born into StormClan with a special destiny. SoftKit,RainKit,and HazelKit. Their mother is the deputy of the llow their lives from birth to StarClan in this drama filled book.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Authors note:Sorry about typos and the story not being all that great...I tried my best and I think I did a pretty good job. Oh and I'm not sure if I have to say this but I am anyway,Warrior Cats belong to Erin Hunter and I don't own it (I own the characters though and the name of the series)blah blah blah...you get the point.

Darkness. Thats all I can see. I can hear my siblings around me as they play. They've opened their eyes,I haven't."Can I play?"I squeak."You haven't even opened your eyes yet! How can you play?"That was my sister,RainKit,she's always like that."I can still fight!"I meow._Why won't they let me? I can play-fight fine!_I think."You can't see where you are going or who is attacking you."RainKit meowed matter-of-factly. _How can I explain that I can still scent and hear them? Can't they do that?_"I can still smell you and hear you. I know where you are at by doing that."I purred._What do I do now? Do I pounce while she's thinking?Yeah! That will show her!_"I'm going to get you!" I hiss as I pounce on her."Ahh!" _Yes! I surprised her! _I think as we tumble to the ground. I hear RainKit laugh."What are you doing?!"_Uh-oh. That was my mother, is also deputy. I tackled her by accident!_"HazelKit! You havn't opened your eyes yet?" _She doesn't care that I tackled her? She just cares about me opening my eyes? Is that a good thing?_" N-no" I stutter."Well,you can't keep them closed forever!" _She's in a good mood today! That's good._"Try to open them." "Ok,here we go!" I squeak as I blink open my eyes._Woah! Everything is so bright! Now I see why my mother's name is SunPelt! Her pelt is a bright orange color with dark orange stripes. _I just stare at everything around me with awe. _Why didn't I open my eyes sooner?! This is beautiful! _"There you go! You just needed some encouragement." SunPelt meowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

RainKit looked at me as I stared at everything. I could feel her gaze as it burned my pelt. I turned to her. _She's called RainKit because of her light blue pelt and bright blue-green eyes _I guessed. "You opened your eyes!" She meowed."Everything is so beautiful! Why didn't you tell me about it?" I meowed happily. "I never really thought about it."He meowed. "Oh, it's ok." I purred. She looked at me then meowed,"Want to ask if we can explore the camp?" "Sure!" _Yes I want to explore! I just opened my eyes! _"Come on then!" We padded up to SunPelt. "C-can we explore?" I meow bravely. SunPelt just sighed."Ok,ok you can explore the camp. _Only _the camp."_Yes! We can explore!_"Wait! Take your brother."_My brother is SoftKit. He has that name because he barely has any claws so if he hits you,it does not hurt._"Ok! Come on SoftKit!"RainKit muttered something that I couldn't catch.I guess she didn't want SoftKit to come along."Where should we explore first?"I meowed as we padded out of the nursery."Lets go to the warriors den!"SoftKit squealed."Yeah I want to meet everyone."RainKit purred. As we padded up to the warriors den we saw SnakeEye push his way nearly ran into him."Hi! What is your name?"I purred." 's yours?" _He's nice._ "My name is HazelKit and this is my brother SoftKit,"I meowed as I flicked my tail toward SoftKit."and this is my sister RainKit."I flicked my tail toward her."Well,nice to meet you. I have to go on border patrol so I have to go now. C'ya later!" SnakeEye meowed as he padded slipped into the warriors den as soon as he left."Woah! This place is huge!" I gazed around at everything."Come on lets go to the apprentice we are out of the nursery we get to go there anyway."RainKit slipped out and headed toward the apprentice den."This isn't as big as the warriors den." I muttered._I guess because the apprentices are smaller._"It still is pretty big though."SoftKit purred. "I don't think we should go to the elders den. It is kind of stinky and the elders are in there. We don't want to disturb them." "I think so too." RainKit meowed."What about you SoftKit?"I meowed." Yeah I guess so. We could go to the medicene den though!" "Yeah that'll be fun!"RainKit howled." That sounds like fun but-"I was cut off by a yowl. That sounded like LightningPaw! I heard SnakeEye too! _Didn't he say he was on border patrol?!_"Did someone cross the border?!" I meowed,scared of intruders. "Maybe. He said he was on border patrol didn't he? That must mean something happened with the border!" "Let's get back to the nersury before SunPelt startes to worry."SoftKit meowed. "Ok let's go." I purred. We raced back to the nersury and found SunPelt immediatly. She looked worried though."SunPelt! SnakeEye was on the border patrol! I think something is wrong with the border!"I meowed urgently. "I know." SunPelt meowed, worry in her eyes._I smell a weird scent. Maybe there are intruders because that definatly is not StormClan I smell._"Something smells funny. I think there are in truders after all!" SunPelt didn't was focosed on all of a sudden she meowed,"Go !"

"But-"RainKit stuttered. "_Now!" _"Ok,ok we are going." I meowed as she shoved us into the nursery. I heard SunPelt hiss with annoyance before bounding off. "Something really bad must have happened!" I meowed,frightened. "Yeah." SoftKit purred. "Theres really nothing we can do about it though." I meowed. "I guess we will just have to wait it out." Then all of a sudden I felt very tired. I didn't notice how much energy I used today. I curl up next to my curled up too. I hear the rythm of their heartbeats as we slowly drift off into I open my eyes,i'm in a completely different place._Where am I?!_ "Hello,young one. We have been expecting you to come,but not this early." A mystery cat said."W-who are you?" I stuttered. "I was the Medicine Cat of StormClan long name is ShortTail."ShortTail meowed. _I see name is ShortTail because of her half of a tail._"My name is HazelKit." I purred. "ShortTail? Where am I?" I meowed. "You do not know?" ShortTail meowed,puzzeled. "No,so can you tell me?" I meowed. "We are in StarClan. You are not dead,but I am. You are simply dreaming."She purred. You will be back soon, when you are an apprentice."She meowed softly. "Wait! Why did you bring me here?!" I meowed. But she was already fading away.


End file.
